Dating Profile
by CalzonaAndDemi
Summary: Set after season 11: Callie has a dating profile set on the internet but has no profile picture because she thinks it doesn't matter. Arizona also has a dating profile and no picture. They start talking to each other on accident and want to meet up without knowing who the other person is.


A/N: It's been forever since I've done a one-shot so I got this idea after season finale and it was in my notes for a really long time but today I have finished it. I hope you'll like it but if not, thanks for reading anyway.

* * *

Callie got home after another exhausting day. It was no longer just about being a good surgeon now she had eight hours long meetings just to talk about putting a statue in front of the Grey Sloan Memorial hospital in order to remember Derek. It also didn't help that her ex wife was in those meetings as well. But they were friends now she could say. They talked about Sofia and work but at least they didn't yell at each other. Callie poured herself a glass of wine and opened up her laptop as she crashed down on the couch. Sofia was spending a half of the week with Arizona. It was still confusing on how to schedule their time with Sofia but so far it's been working. Callie saw she got 5 messages on her online dating profile. Yes, she fell that low. Callie Torres now had a dating profile on the internet. She only went on two dates with the people she met here. Heather, that was quite nice and a pretty good kisser until Arizona told her who she actually was. And some guy who's name she already forgot because he acted sexist and homophobic the entire night. Well Callie only lasted for half an hour before she told him that she didn't plan on being a stay at home mom and that she was raising a child with a woman whom she married. But then divorced.

 **Hi, Heather here. You said you'd call but you haven't yet. I'm sure you're busy and all. Just checking up on you.**

Callie rolled her eyes.

 **Heather again. It's been two weeks now. Are you ignoring me?**

Did this woman ever stop?

 **You're definitely ignoring me now. Why? Oh and this is Heather.**

Callie took a deep breath. Were all of these messages really from her? She kept scrolling down. She only had two messages left.

 **You already know who this is. I got drunk so I'm gonna tell you that what you did was rude. Leading me on was rude. And you're also a great kisser. But rude. I won't bother you anymore.**

Callie groaned. She felt a little terrible but she did think she gave Heather a pretty good message that she didn't want to continue seeing her again. At least know she stopped, she though. She took a sip of her wine and opened her last message.

 **To answer your question: it's blue-green. :P What about you?**

Callie furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. _FlagStaff911._ She laughed. What a ridiculous name. Not that hers was any better. _RockstarMD_. But she didn't reveal any personal information unless she has been talking to someone for a longer time. She decided to reply.

 **RockstarMD: I am very sorry but I have no idea what you're talking about. Probably the wrong person. But blue-green is a nice color. Assuming that's what you meant.**

She changed her browsing tab and searched for a vacation place for her and Sofia. She really needed to get away from everything. She took another sip from her glass when she realized she's got another message on her dating profile.

 **FlagStaff911: Oops. I meant to send this to RockstarDM. I must have typed it wrong. My bad. But since you already know my favorite color I feel obligated to know yours too.**

Callie actually laughed. She had no idea who this person was. She didn't know if she was a man or a woman. Age. Profession. For all she knew this could be a 14 year old buy playing a prank on her.

 **RockstarMD: Very forward for a stranger that mistyped the letters M and D. And if you have to know my favorite color is black.**

Callie finished her wine and moved to her bedroom, getting comfortable on the bed as her laptop stayed beside her. She really didn't feel like showering. But she smelled like the operating room. Maybe she could shower the next day. She groaned. That's not hygienic. Her computer beeped.

 **FlagStaff911: Hey! Everyone makes mistakes lol. Black, really? That seems a bit dark but alright. Tell me more about your dark self.**

A chuckle fell from Callie's lips. She was bored and lonely and this stranger seemed funny and flirty. She needed funny and flirty right now. Her fingers almost flew across the keyboard as she typed.

 **RockstarMD: In my defense I'm not that dark. Black is a beautiful color and I don't need to defend it. Not everyone can like Easter colors ;). Hmm you must be bored. Is RockstarDM not replying anymore?**

She was teasing and she knew it but this was making her excited. Great, the highlight of her week was talking to a stranger on her online dating profile. She laughed to herself. Her life was sad.

 **FlagStaff911: You're right. RockstarDM is ignoring me :( So I figured RockstarMD must be even better. Does MD mean medical degree because that's all I can think of. Blue-green isn't even an Easter color.**

Callie snorted. It so was an Easter color and Arizona would have loved it in her Easter basket apartment. She shook her head. No thinking about Arizona. She's an ex wife and a colleague. There's all that is.

 **RockstarMD: It certainly stands for medical degree. I was really out of ideas when making this profile so pardon me. And although I don't know RockstarDM I agree. I am better. And yes, it totally is. But let's agree to disagree.**

She ended up spending another hour talking to this stranger on the internet. She did learn that it's a female on the other side and that she has a medical degree too. But other than that they mostly just talked about non important things like favorite movies and books and worst job interview moments. Callie hated to admit that she really did like talking to her. It was strange. She felt like she knew the stranger. It wasn't until the next Saturday that she had enough time to even check the dating website.

 **FlagStaff911: So I thought we had a nice chat last night. I hope I hear from you soon.**

 **FlagStaff911: You're probably just busy. Not ignoring me. But what if you are ignoring me?**

 **FlagStaff911: Refusing to believe you would ignore me after talking to me for almost two hours. My wife did always say I jump into conclusions too quickly.**

That caught Callie's attention. Wife?

 **RockstarMD: Wife?**

 **RockstarMD: And I really wasn't ignoring you. I've had an incredible busy week and didn't even check the website until now :D**

Callie saw the 'person is typing' message in the corner. Great she didn't reply for a week and this sweet stranger was already replying back.

 **FlagStaff911: An ex wife really. And I'm totally glad you weren't ignoring me.**

 **RockstarMD: Oh. I have one of those too.**

Callie laughed at her own stupid reply.

 **FlagStaff911: Good or bad divorce?**

 **RockstarMD: I like to believe that we're on good terms now. Yours?**

 **FlagStaff911: It was horrible at the beginning. But now we're okay. One could almost say we're friends haha!**

Callie laughed. She was glad she wasn't the only one dealing with bad divorces end still being close to their ex wife.

 **FlagStaff911: So do you have any plans for this beautiful Saturday?**

 **RockstarMD: Depends. Are you asking me out lol?**

 **FlagStaff911: This is a dating website after all. Unless you're just looking for friends which I have to say might be a bad idea on here. Men are unstoppable here. I got like 3 penis pictures from complete strangers. GROSS!**

Callie laughed loudly. She has only been on the website for a couple of weeks so she hasn't gotten any inappropriate pictures yet. Not that she was interested in men taking pictures of their junk and sending them to her.

 **RockstarMD: Poor you. And I've been on a date with 2 people from this website and one was terrible but the other one was pretty good until I realized that the girl was crazy.**

 **FlagStaff911: I've been on my fair share of terrible dates. Well four really. Why is it so hard to find lesbians around here? Haha.. Too much information.**

Callie laughed. She had to agree with that. Next to her unsuccessful relationship with Erica and then Arizona there was only Heather that was a woman interested in women. She had no idea how Arizona found so many ladies interested in ladies in and around the hospital.

 **RockstarMD: Considering I'm bisexual my options are a little more open but lately men have been pigs so I gave up on them.**

 **FlagStaff911: Good. Girls are better ;)**

 **FlagStaff911: And you never did tell me your Saturday plans.**

 **RockstarMD: You never give up, do you? I honestly don't have any. I was hoping I'd get drunk in my house and then go to bed.**

Sadly those really were her plans. And order in Chinese food. Yup, Callie Torres's life was completely boring. Especially since Sofia once again preferred to spend her weekend with Arizona.

 **FlagStaff911: That's just sad. Okay, seriously where are you from? I'm going to take you on a date and stop you from dying from alcohol poisoning.**

Callie smiled. There were actual butterflies in her stomach that made her feel a little stupid. This was a stranger on the internet. She had no idea how she looks like and she still didn't ask her about her age.

 **RockstarMD: I'm from Seattle. And my goal wasn't really alcohol poisoning. Just drunk enough to not remember my boring Saturday.**

 **FlagStaff911: You really need this date. I'm from Seattle too :o. Maybe we've already met ;)**

 **RockstarMD: I see you have a way with the ladies.**

 **FlagStaff911: I used to. Now I'm not so sure. They've all been running away from me!**

Callie grinned and quickly searched to opening time of one of her favorite restaurants. If she was from Seattle she would definitely knew where that was.

 **RockstarMD: I'm sure I'd remember you if we met before. How about we meet up?**

 **FlagStaff911: Oh, sure. Where?**

 **RockstarMD: Canlis. It's on the Aurora Ave.**

 **FlagStaff911: Fancy. :P But I'm up for it.**

Callie made reservations on their website. Luckily they weren't fully booked. She thought that it would be harder to get a table on Saturday.

 **RockstarMD: I made reservations under the name CT.**

 **FlagStaff911: As in CAT scan or something else?**

 **RockstarMD: Let's say as in cat scan ;)**

 **FlagStaff911: At 6pm? Don't get drunk before that. I**

Callie laughed. Because there was no way she was going to get drunk now. Maybe this was going to be a good thing. Maybe she was finally moving on. She was always going to love Arizona to some point but Arizona has tried moving on and she should too.

 **RockstarMD: 6 sounds good. And I'll try not to get too drunk before that. Although I'm quite nervous. And I have no idea how you look. Or how old you are.**

 **FlagStaff911: Don't be nervous. And I'm old enough lol.**

 **RockstarMD: This isn't making me feel any better.**

 **FlagStaff911: It's going to be fine. I'm not a murderer and I think you're not either otherwise you wouldn't be nervous. It's nice to have some mystery.**

A chuckle fell from Callie's lips. Mystery. As if her heart wasn't beating fast enough thinking about meeting this complete stranger.

 **RockstarMD: I could totally be a murderer and this could all be just a trick to lure you in.**

 **FlagStaff911: And what will a murderer wear tonight? I need to know who I'm looking for haha.**

 **RockstarMD: My wardrobe is not determined yet.**

Then Callie remembered she had a brand new dress in her closet. One bought for the second date with Heather but then it never happened and she never wore it.

 **RockstarMD: Actually I'll be wearing a dark blue dress. Not a long one. But the sleeves are long.**

 **FlagStaff911: I'll be looking forward to seeing you in a dress.**

 **RockstarMD: What will you wear?**

 **FlagStaff911: A red dress. I think.**

Callie frowned. Arizona used to wear red dresses whenever they had an argument and she tried to fix it. She loved her in red dresses. Maybe the stranger will help her forget about Arizona in a red dress.

 **RockstarMD: Okay. See you at six.**

She left her website opened and started looking through her closet. She definitely had to wear that dress now that she told the stranger. She really wanted to wash her hair before that so she jumped in the shower. She used twice the shampoo she usually did hoping it would hide the smell of an operating room. Callie thought she smelled like an OR all the time even though it wasn't true. When she emerged from the bathroom wrapped in a towel she realized got another message.

 **FlagStaff911: I know it sounds weird but I feel like I know you and you seem nice. You shouldn't be nervous. And if you will still be after we get to the restaurant then I'll order some really expensive wine and you can get tipsy. Looking forward to meeting you.**

Under the message it said that the person has logged off. But Callie smiled anyway. She took a deep breath, relaxing slightly. This date could be the best thing that has happened to her since the divorce. She straightened her hair and put on the dress and then applied some light make up. She was slightly fidgeting and she really wished she could cancel her date but she had just enough time to get to the restaurant. She was hoping her date was going to be early. She drove herself to the restaurant. It really was a beautiful and expensive one. It overlooked the water and the mountains. She smoothed down her dress. "I have reservations for CT."

"Ah, yes. Your table is ready miss," a young man said and lead Callie to her table.

Callie chewed on the inside of her cheek. She wasn't here yet. What if this was just a joke and she wasn't actually going to come. What if it wasn't even a she and she was just being catfished? Callie took a deep breath to calm down her nerves. She felt like she was going to be a part of that MTV disaster date show. She played with her phone until she heard heels clicking against the wooden floor. Her heart started beating faster and she didn't dare to look up.

"Callie?"

Callie shut her eyes closed at the sound of Arizona's voice. Was she dreaming? Was someone really pranking her?

"I know you can hear me," Arizona said and laughed slightly. "Closing your eyes won't make me disappear." Arizona was quite shocked too. All this time she was talking to this really nice woman and it turned out to be her ex wife? I mean unless some other woman was wearing a dark blue dress and had a table under the reservations CT. Of course. Callie Torres. Arizona gingerly sat down on the opposite end.

"Are you doing this on purpose?" came out of Callie's mouth.

Arizona squinted at her. "What?"

"I had no idea it was you and you played me this whole time," Callie accused her loudly and some people even looked over to their table.

"I didn't know it was you," Arizona said softly. "I mean the Callie I knew would never set up an online dating profile."

Callie laughed bitterly. "Well I'm that sad person. But weren't you suppose to be with Sofia?"

"Well Sofia cried until I took her to see Zola. So much for my weekend with her," Arizona replied. She started fidgeting with her hands.

"I'm sorry for accusing you," Callie breathed out. "It just.. I feel like the whole universe is laughing at me. Like everyone's just waiting for me to fail. I mean I got divorced. Twice. Both times cheated on. My daughter would rather spend time with you than me even though she was only with me for 2 days." Callie hid her face in her hands and released a shuddering breath. She just wanted to cry.

"I'm sorry. I heard this week was tough on you," Arizona said softly. A lot of crash victims and a lot of dead people. "If you want I can leave and never mention this again."

Callie shook her head. "No, no. You did promise me expensive wine and I have a feeling I'm going to need more than a bottle."

"Only if you're taking a taxi home," Arizona said and finally managed to get Callie to smile. It was small, a little forced but it was there. She waited for a waiter to walk to them and ordered their best wine. But Callie's posture was tense and she was looking everywhere else but at her. "I really can go if you don't want me here, Callie."

"Maybe next time I should just put my picture online," Callie said. "And were you really talking to someone with the name RockstarDM?"

Arizona laughed and shook her head. "I was. She messaged me first and started playing 20 questions game when I realized she's not older than 23. And then she started ignoring me."

Callie chuckled but didn't say anything.

"Ex wife or not I had a nice time talking to you. Although I'm sorry for mentioning you. To who I thought was a complete stranger," Arizona admitted and flushed in embarrassment.

"It's okay. And I'd like to believe we're friends too," Callie said and smiled, this time for real. "And I think it's for the best if I take my dating profile down because obviously it's not going to work."

Arizona laughed. "I know a couple of women if you're interested."

"I don't want your leftovers," Callie said and cringed. "That's just wrong."

"I can be friends with women and not sleep with them you know," Arizona defended herself. "Beside I wouldn't recommend you women that I was with. That's weird. It's kind of like sharing."

Callie laughed loudly and hid her face with her hand. Sharing women with Arizona. The next step down her crazy road. "That's so wrong." She had to admit she ended up having a nice time with Arizona. They talked a lot. Communication used to be terrible for them. It was either silence or yelling. But now there was no pressure. "We could be great friends, you know."

"We could be awesome friends," Arizona corrected. "And I think you really did get tipsy."

"I'm fine," Callie laughed. "I just.. I had a good time. And I really needed this after the crazy week I've had."

Arizona smiled. "Well I'm happy to eat meals with you and drink expensive wines after crappy weeks."

"Why is it that now we can actual talk like two adults when we couldn't do that when we were dating?" Callie asked her the question that has been going through both of their minds.

"I wish I had an answer for that," Arizona admitted. "Can I at least drive you home? I didn't have as much wine as you."

Callie smirked. "Did you get me drunk so you could get into my pants?"

Arizona laughed. "I believe getting drunk was in your plans. Beside I have to pick up Sofia and get her to bed which is going to lead to a big tantrum. And really, I can drive you home."

"It's fine." Each paid for their own meal and drink and they went to their cars that were of course parked next to each other's. "So I'll see you at work."

"I won't tell anyone," Arizona promised. They shared a laugh and just like that she leaned in to kiss her. She didn't think about it, she didn't really mean to kiss her. She pulled away with wide eyes. "Oh my god. I'm sorry. I don't really.. I think I kissed you out of a habit," Arizona stuttered around her words. "I'm really sorry."

But instead of yelling Callie laughed. Because she was about to kiss Arizona back just seconds after Arizonapulled away. "I think we were kissing for so long it became a habit." Not that it wasn't a nice kiss. Arizona's lips were always soft and tasted sweet. She shook her head. "I'm going now. Or do you want to grope me too before I leave?"

Arizona blushed and turned around. "I'm going home," she called before sitting in her car. She didn't drive away until Callie was in her car.

They haven't spoke to each other for the rest of the weekend and didn't see each other until Monday. At lunch Arizona was sitting with Jo and watched Callie, Alex and Owen laugh about something. Callie turned her head, their eyes catching before Arizona smiled shyly and ducked her head.

"Is there something going on?" Alex asked. "Because you're acting like two teenagers that are doing it in the janitor's closet. Wait, you're not actually doing it right? Because you're divorced."

Arizona laughed nervously. "No, no. We're not doing anything. I think we're actually just friends."

Alex chuckled. "Sure. Yeah, with all the eye sex." But he realized that Arizona wasn't listening to him because she was looking at Callie again. "Dude! This isn't what friends do."

Arizona glared at him. "It's what Callie and I do when we're friends."

Callie stood up and caught Arizona's eyes on her again. It felt exhilarating to steal glances of each other. She motioned with her head for Arizona to follow her and casually walked out.

Arizona glanced at her pager and feigned a disappointing look. "It's 911. I have to go."

"Sure it is," Alex said and laughed. He didn't believe it for a second. After Arizona walked away he moved to the table where Jo and Owen were sitting. "They're doing it," he said and bit into his sandwich.

Arizona caught up with Callie but still walked behind her until she collided with Callie's back and was pulled into a linen closet and spun around so that her back was against the door. "W-what just happened?"

"You keep staring at me. And I don't know why. But it makes me feel like I'm a nerd in high school doing secret things with the popular kid," Callie said. "It's thrilling."

"I.. Oh," Arizona breathed out.

Callie observed Arizona for a moment. Her sparkling blue eyes, her pink lips, an adorable smile that showed off her dimples. Suddenly she realized her hand was on Arizona's cheek. "Oh, sorry," she stammered and quickly pulled it away.

"Callie," Arizona whispered.

Callie closed her eyes. The way Arizona said her name always made her feel good. "I, um, I'll go. I don't know what's gotten into me."

"I get it," Arizona said when Callie put some distance between them. "We were practically on a date. And it was a good date. It was a better date than the ones we had when we were actually dating. It feels different."

"It feels better," Callie finished for her.

Arizona nodded. "It feels better," she repeated.

Callie licked her lips. "I have an offer for you."

"Offer?"

"Mhm. We repeat the date. No expectations or goals. Just a date. And if it goes well we can maybe try something if we're both ready but if not we can remain friends and think of the date as friends hanging out," Callie said nervously. The last time she told Arizona she wanted her to be free.

Arizona smiled. "I can't say I hate the offer." She leaned in closer and felt Callie's breath hitch and just as their lips were about to deliciously touch Callie leaned back making Arizona whine.

"I'm sorry. I said no expectations," Callie apologized. "Do you feel free?"

Arizona took one of Callie's hands and laced their fingers together. "Do you know when I realized I felt free? When I saw you with Heather. Because I realized that you're moving on. That I can to. And that it doesn't have to be a bad thing. We can be happy together even if we're not together. If that makes any sense."

Callie felt a lump in her throat and nodded, blinking her tears away. "It makes sense," she rasped out.

"Can I hug you at least?" Arizona offered. At Callie's nod she embraced her. Her hands wrapping around Callie's neck and she buried her face in her neck. Callie always smelled so good. She knew it was the mixture of her shampoo and perfume. She realized they were hugging for nearly a minute and slowly stepped away. She tilted her head to the side and smiled at Callie. "I might message you later on the website about our date."

Callie laughed. "I forgot to take my profile down. But alright."

Arizona opened the door still facing Callie and left the closet before she actually turned around and walked down the hallway.

When Callie returned home she made a quick dinner for herself and Sofia before letting the girl hog the TV. She picked up her laptop and opened her profile.

 **FlagStaff911: So... RockstarMD, complete stranger.. I had a very nice date with you the other Saturday. How about we repeat that sometime soon?**

Callie realized Arizona has wrote this only half an hour ago. She smiled.

 **RockstarMD: How about Saturday, same time, this time you pick a restaurant?**

 **FlagStaff911: The Pink Door. I hope you know where that is. I must say it's one of my favorite restaurants.**

Callie smiled. She knew. Arizona always took her there for special occasions and it was a good restaurant.

 **RockstarMD: I'll be there.**

After that Callie thought Arizona has logged off but received one last message.

 **FlagStaff911: I know you're not sure if this will work or if you even want it to work but you're it for me. I will never love another woman as much as I love you. And I can live with that and feel free. But I already know we're going to rock that date and then I'll at least be able to kiss you!**

Callie smiled, the butterflies in her stomach going crazy.

 **RockstarMD: Not if I kiss you first.**

 **FlagStaff911: I don't care who starts the kissing as long as we're kissing. Now go and don't let Sofia watch the cartoons because I'm tired of hearing 'but that's what mommy lets me do'.**

 **RockstarMD: Mommy's just better ;)**

 **FlagStaff911: And mama's logging off because she has tons of laundry to do.**

 **RockstarMD: Mama's pretty awesome too.**

Callie sighed in content at their goofy conversations. That's how their relationship was like at the beginning. Light, playful. And although it scared her she was ready to start over. Getting another chance with Arizona and then both of them could repair their mistakes. All because of her dating profile that she didn't even want to put up in the first place. Boy, was she glad now.


End file.
